Forgotten Memories 2
by Lucky Chances
Summary: This is the follow on from Forgotten Memories. Follow the outsider as she continues to try and get her memory back. Is Zero telling the truth or just trying to lead Cain away from her. Follow on with their journey across Central City; will Zero final stop the young girl from completing her task that the Mystery Man set. Cain/OC/Zero Will history repeat it self or will Zero stop her
1. Susan Snaps At Her Friends

**Note: Welcome back to my play of Tin Man. This is the second part of 'Forgotten Memories', if you haven't read part one yet, I'd advise you to read that first. (Which you will find if you click on my pen name) If you can't remember how the first part ended don't worry I will remind you first.**

**Forgotten Memories: **Part Two

**Scene One**

**Nat: **Susan had managed to knock herself out and Wyatt caught hold of her and lowered her to the ground. Zero had caught up with them and Benji had made a run for it and Liam was dragged off by a Longcoat. Zero moved around to the back of Wyatt and placed the gun to back of his head.

**Zero: **Any finally words?

**Wyatt: **Yes, I know Susan as a good heart and she would never do the things you say unless you forced her somehow.

(Zero laughed again)

**Zero: **You think you know Susan so well…. Tell me this Wyatt Cain, how long have you known Susan?

**Wyatt: **Long enough to know what her heart wants.

**Zero: **That would be me. Now think on this Wyatt Cain; when Susan comes around we will be celebrating the success of our plan in bed together; which was to kill your family and trap you here in the City.

**Wyatt: Liar!**

(Zero pulls the safety of the gun)

**Zero: **Goodbye Wyatt Cain!

**Nat:** Zero pulled the trigger and Wyatt fall against Susan, which forced Susan to come around. She opened her eyes and saw the ground rushing up towards her.

**Susan: NOO!**

(Susan closed her eyes tightly and tried to move but she realised she was pinned down and can't move)

**Susan: **Noo, please don't!

(Susan felt the weight being moved off it and then she was gently lifted back up again)

**Wyatt: **I'm sorry!

(Susan opened her eyes and came face to face with Wyatt)

**Susan: **Oh Wyatt!

(Susan wrapped her arms tightly around Wyatt)

**Susan: **That was so scary.

(Wyatt wrapped his arms around Susan and slowly stoked the back of Susan's hair)

**Wyatt: **I didn't mean to fall against you.

(Susan leaned her head back to face Wyatt)

**Susan: **What happened?

**Wyatt: **Which part?

(Susan looks confused)

**Wyatt: **You missed quite a bit.

(Susan reached her hand up to the side of her head)

**Susan: **Did I hit my head?

(Wyatt moved his hand up to Susan's face and gently stoked her cheek)

**Wyatt: **Yes you did; you knocked yourself out.

**Susan: **How did I end up being pushed to the ground?

**Wyatt: **Zero caught up with us and he somehow fall against me which made me fall against you.

**Susan: **How did he fall against you?

**Wyatt: **I've no idea.

**Liam: **That would be me!

(Wyatt and Susan turn and look up and saw Liam and Benji and Liam had a stick in his hand)

**Wyatt: **You knocked Zero out?

**Liam: **Looks like it.

(Liam looked down beside Wyatt and they all turned to face that way and saw Zero lying on the ground with his eyes closed)

**Susan: **Is he dead?

**Zero: **No I'm not…..

(Zero opened his eyes and looked really angry)

**Zero: **… But if I get brain damage because of you, your life won't be worth living.

**Wyatt: **It already isn't, because of you.

(Zero tried to get himself up)

**Zero: LONGCOATS!**

(Wyatt moved himself closer and raised his hand and punched Zero hard in the face which made him fall back down on the ground unconscious)

**Wyatt: **Just shut up will you!

(Wyatt turned back to face Susan)

**Wyatt: **How are you feeling now?

**Susan: **Like I've been ran over, twice may I add!

(Wyatt grinned back at Susan)

**Liam: **I don't think we should hang around here.

(Wyatt stands up and helps Susan up too)

**Longcoat 4: STOP WHERE YOU ARE!**

(Everyone turns to face the Longcoat to see Three Longcoats running towards them Wyatt turns back to face Susan)

**Wyatt: **Susan, I need you to run again, can you do that for me?

**Susan: **I'll certainly try.

(Wyatt took hold of Susan's hand)

**Benji: **This way!

(Benji took off running and the other three started running behind him)

**Wyatt: **Susan!

(Wyatt realised that Susan had started slowing down and turned to face as he kept running)

**Wyatt: **How are you doing?

(Susan looked up at Wyatt)

**Susan: **You know very well how I'm doing.

(Wyatt started to slowly down so he was level with Susan)

**Wyatt: **Not much further to go now.

**Susan: **Do you know where were heading then?

**Wyatt: **Yes the same way Benji and I got in.

**Susan: **How much further?

(Wyatt moved his arm around Susan's waist)

**Wyatt: **Almost there.

**Susan: **Why does no one ever answer my questions in this world?

(Wyatt smiled at Susan)

**Wyatt: **That's because no-one quite knows the answers to your questions.

(Susan looked back the way they were heading)

**Susan: **Whatever!

**Wyatt: **Maybe once we get chance to stop and rest, I can try and answer your questions.

(Susan glared back at Wyatt)

**Susan: **You better!

(Liam and Benji started to slowly down with them as well)

**Liam: **How are doing Susan?

**Susan: **I wish people would stop asking me that question.

(Liam looks away from Susan)

**Liam: **I'm just worried about you.

**Benji: **Susan exhausted, just wants to get this over and done with.

(Susan glared at Benji)

**Susan: **Yes thank you Benji. I do know how I feel; you don't have to tell everyone.

(Everyone glared back at Susan as she started looking the way they were going)

**Wyatt: **Susan, don't start losing heart like I did.

(Susan glared up at Wyatt)

**Susan: **Like you! No-one could be as cold hearted as you.

(Wyatt removed his arm from Susan's waist)

(Susan looked over at Liam and Benji then back to Wyatt)

**Susan: **I'm sorry, I didn't mean that.

(Wyatt placed his arm around Susan's waist again)

**Wyatt: **I know how you Susan, but you have to try not to let things get to you.

**Susan: **I know I shouldn't.

(Susan turns to face Liam and Benji)

**Susan: **I hope you both can forgive me.

**Liam: **Of course we forgive you.

**Benji: **Susan our friend!

**Susan: **Thank you!

(They all continued running through the City)

**End of Scene One**

**Note: I hope that was worth the wait and you enjoyed it. Why don't you let me know how I'm doing and I will update as soon as I can. Review for me please!**


	2. Hero or a Coward!

**Note: Sorry for the long delay in updating this; life has been really hectic for me at the moment. But now I'm back with the next scene.**

**Forgotten Memories: **Part two

**Scene Two **

**Nat: **Susan and her friends continue to run through the City with the Longcoats hot on their tail.

**Wyatt: **Are you going to tell us where you went Benji?

(Benji looked at Wyatt)

**Benji: **Benji got scared!

**Wyatt: **So do all of us, but we should never people behind.

**Liam: **Hey if it wasn't for Benji running awayhe wouldn't have been able to rescue me; which might I add saved you too?

**Susan: **Well thank you, both of you.

(Susan looked at Wyatt)

**Susan: **Lighten up will you?

**Wyatt: **You can talk!

**Benji: **All under stressed!

**Wyatt: **I will lighten up if you run faster.

**Susan: **I can't run any faster; you're lucky am running at all!

**Liam: **You're lucky Wyatt that I managed to knock Zero hard enough for him to miss you.

(Susan looked at Liam)

**Susan: **What do you mean?

**Liam: **Zero was about to shoot Wyatt in the back of the head.

(Susan looked back at Wyatt)

**Susan: **You were nearly shot and you keep asking how I am!

**Wyatt: **It's not the first time I've nearly been shot, or the first time I have been shot.

(Susan stared back at Wyatt in shock)

**Susan: ** How many times have you been shot?

**Wyatt: **I've lost count.

**Liam: **You must have nine lives!

(Wyatt looked at Liam)

**Wyatt: **I must be on more than that. I was a tin man, it came with the job.

**Susan: **Either that or you have a guardian angel looking over you.

**Liam: **Or me!

**Wyatt: **How did you save me anyway?

**Liam: **I just hit him over the head, which made him miss you.

**Susan: **Hey, you stole my idea. Now I can't be the hero anymore.

(Wyatt let out a little laugh which made Susan look up at him)

**Wyatt: **You're still a hero in my eyes.

**Liam: **What are you two on about?

**Benji: **Little secret of their own!

(Wyatt looked at Liam)

**Wyatt: **Susan tried to save my family, by running at Zero with a stick. Thing was she warned him she was coming and Zero was surrounded by Longcoats.

**Susan: **Thanks for that Wyatt.

(Wyatt looked back at Susan)

**Susan: **Remind me never to save your life again.

**Liam: **Well you can save my life anytime you like.

(Wyatt glared at Liam)

**Susan: **That's right I owe you one; after everything you did for me.

(Wyatt looked at Susan who was now grinning at Liam)

**Wyatt: **What has he done for you?

**Susan: **Quite a few things, hey Liam!

(Susan raised her eyebrows at Liam)

**Liam: **Oh yes that's right.

(Wyatt looked at Liam who was grinning back at Susan)

**Liam: **What are you going to do to make it up to me?

(Wyatt looked back at Susan)

**Susan: **We'll discuss it later.

(Susan winks at Liam)

**Susan: **When we're alone!

**Wyatt: **What's going on here?

(Wyatt looked at Liam and back to Susan again)

**Wyatt: **You spend a few days with him and all of a sudden you're keeping secrets together.

(Susan looked at Wyatt)

**Susan: **You wouldn't believe the things that happened between us.

**Wyatt: **You have to be kidding me; you haven't known him that long.

(Susan runs up closer to Wyatt and whispers up into his ear)

**Susan: **We haven't known each other that long and think of all the things we have done together and all within a week.

(Wyatt whispered back to Susan)

**Wyatt: **So you have your way with every man you meet.

(Susan moved away from Wyatt)

**Susan: **I can't believe you just said that.

**Wyatt: **We'll discuss this later.

**Susan: **Yes we will and for you information I was just winding you up.

**Liam: **I think we lost them.

(Susan looked behind them and then at Liam)

**Susan: **Are you sure?

**Wyatt: **we're coming up to the part we came in anyway.

**Liam: **How did you sneak in? The City is barricaded all the way around.

**Benji: **Travel underground!

(Susan stared at Benji)

**Susan: **We have to go underground?

**Wyatt: **Yes a tunnel underground.

(Susan looked at Wyatt)

**Susan: **Are you sure there is no other way?

**Liam: **You're not afraid of the dark, are you?

**Susan: **It's not the dark, but the thought of being underground sends a shiver down my spine.

**Wyatt: **Why, what made you so afraid of being underground?

(Susan looked down at her feet)

**Susan: **I just don't like it.

**Benji: **Bad experience in the past!

**Wyatt: **What happened to you in the past?

**Susan: **I'm not sure; I just know I don't like it.

(Wyatt moved up closer to Susan wrapped his arm around her)

**Wyatt: **Don't worry I'll be there with you.

**Liam: **We'll all be with you.

**Benji: **The tunnel!

(They all gather around a big drain in the ground)

**Liam: **This is how you got in?

(Liam and Benji start to lift the drain)

**Susan: **I can't go down there.

**Wyatt: **It's the only way out the City.

**Susan: **What about the main entrance?

**Wyatt: **The only way out alive.

(Susan starts to back up slowly)

**Wyatt: **Now, where do you think you're going?

**Susan: **Anywhere but down there.

(Wyatt turns to face Susan properly)

**Wyatt: **You can face six Longcoats but not one little tunnel.

**Susan: **I can't go underground!

**Wyatt: **It won't be for long; two, three minutes max.

**Susan: **No, I'd rather face Zero.

(Susan starts backing even further away and Wyatt reached out and grabbed hold of her arm)

**Susan: **Let go of me; you can't make me go down there.

(Wyatt placed both his hands on either side of Susan's arms and looked down at her face)

**Wyatt: **If you go back that way Zero could kill you.

**Susan: **If Zero wanted to kill me, he would of by now.

(Wyatt took a deep breath)

**Liam: **Susan!

(Susan looked past Wyatt and looked at Liam)

**Liam: **Remember what the Mystery Man said; you're our hero!

**Susan: **I'm no hero Liam; I'm a coward!

**Wyatt: **That's one thing you're not, remember who tried to save my family?

(Susan looked back at Wyatt)

**Susan: **But I failed!

**Wyatt: **It still took courage to stand up to Zero.

**Susan: **Anyone would do the same to people they care about.

**Wyatt: **Just proves you're no coward.

**Benji: **Zero wants to hurt Susan's heart!

(Susan looks at Benji all confused)

**Susan: ** I don't understand; how can Zero hurt my heart?

**Wyatt: **Susan, think what you're saying.

(Susan looks back at Wyatt)

**Susan: **You mean Zero would hurt someone I really care about.

(Wyatt slowly nods his head)

**End of Scene Two**

**Note: I truly hope that was worth the long wait, I will try and update as soon as I can. Please ****review ****for me. (Even if it's just to say if you like it)**


	3. Underground Fear!

**Note: Sorry for the long delay but I'm back now with the next Scene. I hope you're all still enjoying this.**

**Forgotten Memories **

**Scene Three**

**Nat:** Wyatt was still trying to convince Susan to travel underground so they can escape the city.

**Susan: **You mean Zero would hurt someone I really care about.

(Wyatt slowly nods his head)

**Susan:** But there's only you I...

**Wyatt:** ... You have known the longest, yes I know.

(Wyatt stared back into Susan's eyes and she slowly nodded her head)

**Wyatt:** You two go on ahead…

(Wyatt turns to face Liam and Benji)

**Wyatt:** ….. And we'll follow shortly.

**Liam:** Shouldn't we stick together.

(Wyatt glares at Liam)

**Wyatt:** Just go, would you!

(Benji looks at Liam)

**Benji:** Liam jump first!

**Liam:** O.K.

(Liam took one last look at Susan then jumps into the hole)

**Liam: OH IT STINKS DOWN HERE! **

(Benji jumped in after Liam and Wyatt looked back at Susan)

**Wyatt:** Zero would make u do something that effect's me; he will try to turn u against me.

**Susan:** He could never do that.

(Susan reaches her hand up and stroked Wyatt's chin)

**Wyatt:** Or try to turn me against u.

**Susan:** Could he really do that?

**Wyatt:** Believe me if there is a way Zero will find it.

(Susan's eyes start watering)

**Susan:** But I don't want to lose you.

**Wyatt:** Hey, come here.

(Wyatt wraps his arms around Susan and pulls her against him)

**Susan: **You're the first person I have ever cared so deeply about.

**Wyatt:** That's why we need to go underground.

(Susan looked back down at the hole)

**Susan:** It scares me!

**Wyatt:** You have nothing to fear…

**Susan:** ….. I do! There is no way you'll get me down there.

**Wyatt:** Susan let me finish, will you?

(Susan goes quite)

**Wyatt: **I was saying you have nothing to fear, I will be with you all the way; I won't let anything happen to you.

**Susan:** You still won't get me down there. I'd rather face Zero and the Longcoats.

**Wyatt:** That's certain death though, well at least to one of us it is.

**Susan:** And being buried alive isn't.

(Wyatt stared right into Susan's eyes with a concerned look on his face)

**Susan:** I'd rather die up here then down there.

**Wyatt:** That won't happen; I'll make sure of that. You can hold my hand the whole way.

(Susan looked back at Wyatt's face)

**Susan:** Why don't we try and find a different way.

**Wyatt:** This is the safest way.

**Susan:** I don't want to go down there.

**Wyatt:** Look deep into my eyes Susan; and tell me if u trust me?

**Susan:** This isn't about trust.

**Wyatt:** Just do it would you?

(Susan stares into Wyatt's eyes)

**Susan:** You know I trust you.

**Wyatt:** Than trust me enough to get u through this.

(Susan leaned up closer to Wyatt)

**Susan:** Please kiss me.

**Wyatt:** You must follow me than.

**Susan:** I'd follow you anywhere.

(Wyatt placed his lips against Susan's lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they both kissed)

**Wyatt: **Shall we get going?

(Susan slowly nodded her head)

**Wyatt:** Come on then.

(Wyatt took Susan's hand and guided her over to the hole)

**Susan:** No!

(Susan stops walking)

**Wyatt: **You just said you would follow me anywhere.

**Susan:** I didn't know that was what you meant.

**Wyatt:** What did you think I meant?

**Susan:** I just didn't realise what we were talking about.

**Wyatt:** As I said we can do this together.

(Susan slowly shakes her head)

**Wyatt:** Please do this for me Susan?

**Susan:** I can't!

**Wyatt:** Yes u can; you can even close your eyes all the way and I'll guide u through.

**Susan:** You will!

**Wyatt:** Yes Susan, I promise!

(Susan looks down at the hole)

**Susan:** O.K.

(Susan starts to look really scared)

**Susan:** Let's get this over with.

**Wyatt:** Susan, look at me.

(Susan looks back up at Wyatt)

**Wyatt:** I will get u through this I promise.

(Susan slowly nodded her head and Wyatt slowly takes her hand and leads her closer to the hole)

**Wyatt:** Just think if we get out of this city we can stop running for a while.

**Susan:** It would be nice to take a long rest.

**Wyatt:** I promise u when this is all over I'll take u on a long vacation.

(Susan looked back up at Wyatt)

**Susan:** Really!

**Wyatt:** Yeah, I could do with one myself.

**Susan:** I thought you wanted rid of me.

(Wyatt looked at Susan)

**Wyatt:** Why would I want that; you're all I have left now?

**Susan:** I would love to spend some time with you, without looking over our shoulders.

**Wyatt:** But the only way for that to happen is to go through this hole.

**Susan:** Let's do it then.

**Wyatt:** That's my girl!

(Wyatt stands in front of the hole with Susan beside him looking down into the hole)

**Susan:** It's very dark down there.

**Wyatt:** Don't worry; I'll get you through.

**Susan:** I'll have my eyes shut anyway.

(Wyatt looked at Susan)

**Wyatt:** Now, I'm going to lower you down into the hole.

(Susan shot her head up and faced Wyatt)

**Susan:** No...

**Wyatt:** I have to lower you first because there isn't room for us both to enter the hole at the same time.

**Susan:** I have an idea; you go down first and I follow you afterwards.

(Wyatt grinned at Susan)

**Wyatt: **No, because u will make a run for it as soon I'm down there.

**Susan:** No I won't!

**Wyatt:** I don't believe u.

(Susan smiled up at Wyatt)

**Wyatt:** I know you can do this Susan; you're braver than you think.

**Susan:** Not when it comes to going underground.

**Wyatt: **I really believe you can do this; just close your eyes as I lower you down and you can easily keep them shut until I'm down beside you.

**Susan:** You said I can keep my shut the whole way.

**Wyatt:** You do that and I'll guide you through.

(Susan looks down at the hole again)

**Susan:** How are you going to lower me down?

(Susan looks back up at Wyatt)

**Wyatt:** You just down with your legs dangling in the hole.

**Susan:** You will keep hold of me the whole time, won't you?

**Wyatt:** I promise!

(Susan sits down on the edge of the hole and looks up at Wyatt who is now kneeling behind her)

**Wyatt:** Lift your arms above your head.

(Susan lifted her arms up very slowly and Wyatt took hold of them)

**Wyatt:** Now I'm going to lower you down; let me know when your feet touch the ground.

(Susan slowly nods her head and looks back down at the hole)

**Wyatt: **Here goes.

(Wyatt starts to lift her arms up a little)

**Susan:** No wait!

**Wyatt:** I sooner we do this; the sooner will be over with.

**Susan:** O.K but very slowly.

(Susan closes her eyes tightly)

**Wyatt:** I will be!

(Wyatt slowly lowers Susan into the hole)

**Susan:** It's too far down, **TAKE ME BACK UP!**

**Wyatt:** You're almost there.

**Susan:** **NO, I'M FALLING!**

(Wyatt continues to lower Susan to the ground)

**Susan:** **WYATT!**

(Just then a few shots went off past Wyatt's hands which made him let go of Susan and she fall to the ground)

**Susan:** **AHHH!**

**Longcoat 3:** **STOP WHERE YOU ARE!**

(Wyatt looks down into the hole)

**Longcoat 4:** **SHOOT HIM, DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!**

(Wyatt jumped into the hole as bullets went flying over his head)

**Longcoat 5: GET AFTER HIM!**

(Wyatt against Susan and knocked her flat against the ground)

**Susan:** **NOOO!**

(The Longcoats started to fire more gunshots straight through the hole towards Wyatt and Susan)

**End of Scene Three**

**Note: Oh how could I end it there? (I so love my cliff hangers) You know what to do if you want to know what happens next. Review!**


	4. Susan get's angry

**Forgotten Memories: **Part Two

**Scene Four**

**Nat: **Wyatt jumped into the hole and fall against Susan knocking her to the ground.

**Susan: Noo!**

(Wyatt slowly moved off Susan)

**Susan: Please don't bury me alive.**

(Wyatt slowly lifted Susan back onto her feet again)

**Wyatt: **I'm sorry, are you alright?

(Wyatt lifted Susan's face up so she faced him)

**Wyatt: **Susan, it's me Wyatt.

**Susan: I'll do whatever you want just get me out of here.**

(Shadows started blocking the light coming through the hole that Wyatt jumped through)

**Susan: Help me!**

**Wyatt: **Susan, you need to snap out of it.

(Wyatt gently snaps Susan across the face)

**Susan: **Where am I? It's so dark!

(Bullets started flying into the hole)

**Wyatt: **No time to explain.

(Wyatt took hold of Susan's hand and started to drag her down the tunnel)

**Susan: I hate this!**

**Wyatt: **I don't like it much either.

(Susan tripped over something and started falling towards the ground but Wyatt caught and lifted her up again)

**Wyatt: **Are you alright Kiddo?

(Susan shakes her head)

**Susan: I'll do anything you want, just get me out of here.**

**Wyatt: **Susan, it's me Wyatt.

**Susan: Please I beg you.**

(They heard movement behind them)

**Wyatt: **Let's go then.

(Wyatt took hold of Susan's hand again and continued to drag her down the tunnel)

**Susan: I want out of here!**

(Wyatt started to see light up ahead)

**Wyatt: **We're almost there!

(Wyatt dragged her through the tunnel door and out into the daylight where Susan dropped to the ground and Wyatt leaned forward onto his knees to get his breath back)

**Liam: **Are you alright Susan?

(Liam started walking up to Susan)

**Wyatt: **Quick shut the door…. Longcoats behind us!

(Benji and Liam rush over the tunnel door)

**Liam: **It's too heavy to move!

(Wyatt rushes over to help them as more gun shots go off down the tunnel towards them as they managed to shut the door)

**Wyatt: **We better get away from here; it will soon be crawling with Longcoats.

(Wyatt walks over to Susan who was still kneeling on the ground)

**Wyatt: **Susan!

(Wyatt gently placed his hand on Susan's shoulder)

**Wyatt: **We have to move on.

(Susan slowly looks up at Wyatt)

**Susan: **No we don't!

(Susan nudges Wyatt's hand off her shoulder)

**Susan: **I don't have to do anything you say, and I'm not going to anymore. Just leave me alone.

(Susan looks back down at the ground)

**Wyatt: **Susan, we have to move on, we can discuss this later.

**Susan: **I'm not going anywhere with you.

**Wyatt: **We don't have time for this.

(Susan slowly stood up facing Wyatt)

**Susan: **Fuck you!

(Wyatt looks shocked)

**Susan: **Why should I go anywhere with you, when all you do is bring me pain and suffering. I've had enough!

(Susan steps up closer to Wyatt)

**Susan: **So I think I should return that pain.

(Susan lifts her knee up high and kneed Wyatt between his legs)

**Susan: **Suffer that!

(Wyatt leaned forward onto his knees in pain)

**Wyatt: **Susan…. Susan….. There was… Orr! No need for that. God that hurt!

**Susan: **It's not very nice being in pain, is it?

(Wyatt slowly stood up again)

**Susan: **Now you know how I felt going through that tunnel.

(Susan looks towards the tunnel)

**Susan: **Now the Mystery Man said to head west, didn't he Liam?

(Susan looks over at Liam)

**Liam: **Hrrr! Yes he did!

**Susan: **Let's get moving then.

(Susan walks towards the forest and then turns back around)

**Susan: **Are you two coming or not?

**Benji: **Wyatt…

**Susan: **Fine, if you two want to stay with him then go ahead.

(Susan turns back to face the forest)

**Susan: **I'll make my own way then.

(Susan looks left and Right and then starts to walk towards the right side of the forest)

**Wyatt: **West is the other direction!

(Susan stops walking)

**Susan: **I knew that!

(Susan storms off in the other direction)

**Liam: **Are you alright Wyatt?

(Liam started to approach Wyatt)

**Wyatt: **Go after her, don't lose her!

(Liam just stood there staring at Wyatt)

**Wyatt: **Do you hear me?

(Benji started to drag Liam after Susan as Wyatt slowly looked towards the sky and then took off after them)

**Nat: **They had been walking for some time in complete silence. Wyatt had started to take the lead and Susan had dropped back behind them all. The light slowly started to get dull and Wyatt stopped and turned to face the others.

**Wyatt: **Here would be a good enough place to stop and rest till daylight.

**Liam: **At last…..

(Liam sits down on a broken branch lying on the ground)

**Liam: **… My feet are aching!

(Wyatt and Benji turn to face Susan who had her head facing the ground)

**Benji: **Long day for all!

(Benji walked over to sit beside Liam)

**Wyatt: **Susan!

(Susan slowly lifted her head and Wyatt saw that she was crying)

**Wyatt: **Hey!

(Wyatt walked up closer and went to stand beside her and put his arm around her waist)

**Susan: **Sorry!

(Susan learned her head against Wyatt's Shoulder)

**Wyatt: **It's alright!

(Susan turned herself and wrapped her arms around Wyatt which made him stood up straight)

**Susan: **I didn't mean to.

(Wyatt relaxed in Susan's arms and wrapped both his arms around Susan)

**Wyatt: **I forgive you.

**Susan: **I don't know what came over me.

(Wyatt took a step back and lifted Susan's head up so she was looking at him)

**Wyatt: **I know you didn't mean to.

(Wyatt smiled down at Susan)

**Susan: **You didn't deserve that!

**Wyatt: **Calm down Susan; we're all done things we're not proud of.

(Wyatt started to wrap Susan's tears away with his finger)

**Susan: **I truly don't deserve you Wyatt.

(Susan slowly smiled back at Wyatt)

**Wyatt: **I know you can be quite stubborn at times, but I know you have a good heart in there.

(Wyatt placed his hand over Susan's chest)

**Susan: **Thank you for understanding me.

(Wyatt moved his hand up to Susan's chin and rubbed his finger along her bottom lip then he took one look over Susan's head and moved his hand Susan turned around and follow his look towards Benji and Liam who were watching them)

**Susan: **Can you both forgive me too?

**Liam: **There's nothing to forgive.

**Benji: **All Susan's friends!

(Susan smiled at Liam and Benji)

**Wyatt: **Will you calm down now?

(Susan turns back around to face Wyatt and slowly nodded her head)

**Wyatt: **Right let's get some rest.

(Wyatt turns around and Susan walks up closer to him)

**Susan: **Wyatt!

(Wyatt turns back to face Susan)

**Susan: **Can we talk privately?

(Wyatt looked down at Susan's belly and then back to face and slowly nodded his head)

**Wyatt: ** Yes, I think we need to.

(Susan looks down at her belly as Wyatt turns to face Liam and Benji)

**Wyatt: **We'll be back.

**Liam: **Where are you going?

**Wyatt: **None of your business!

(Susan turns to face Liam and Benji)

**Susan: **We just need to talk.

(Benji looked at Liam)

**Benji: **Need time alone!

(Liam looked at Benji and then back to Wyatt and Susan)

**Liam: **Oh O.K.

**Wyatt: **Come on Susan.

(Susan turned back to face Wyatt as he took her hand and lead her further into the forest)

**End of Scene Four**

**Note: I think they need this time alone, don't you? The next scene will be Wyatt and Susan's alone time; they have a lot to catch up on. The sooner you review the quicker the next scene will be up. Review please!**


End file.
